Harry's Grandson
by Sweet Tal
Summary: Harry's grandson is very interested in the story of the Chamber of Secrets...
1. Grandchildren Come Over

Disclaimer - Ginny, Harry, Lord Voldemort, and all recognized characters and things belong to jkr, Amanda, Sam, Michael, Rachel, and Ed, all belong to me  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Granchildren Come Over  
  
  
  
"Grandpa!!!!"  
  
The little redheaded boy ran into his grandfather's arms. The boy gave his grandfather a huge bear hug.   
  
"Hello father." A slim redhead walked in. She had a young baby girl in her arms. Behind her was a raven-haired young man. He was about 11 years old.  
  
"Amanda," Harry sighed. "It's so nice of you to visit us. Your mother and I love to see the children."  
  
An old woman with gray hair came out from the kichen.   
  
"Grandma!" yelled the little boy. He jumped out of Harry's arms and ran over to his grandmother, and hugged her.  
  
"Hello Michael," she sighed. "Amanda. How are you?"  
  
"Just fine, mother," she replied. "Listen, I have some work to do, so I'm going to leave Michael, Sam, and Rachel here with you for the day. Sam, take care of your siblings. Have a nice day!"  
  
Amanda left. Michael sat on the floor next to Harry. "Grandpa! Will you tell me the story about how you saved Grandma? I want to hear it again. I love that story!"  
  
Ginny smiled, remembering how Harry had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets back when they were children. She had loved him so much. Harry hadn't started liking her until after they graduated, when it was almost too late.   
  
Ginny held the baby Rachel in her arms, remembering when Amanda was just a baby. She was their first and only child after many miscarriages. Amanda barely even survived. She was their miracle child. She was the most beautiful baby. She had Ginny's hair, and Harry's eyes.   
  
Ginny remembered the day 17 years later, when Amanda announced that she was going to marry Edward Harrison. Ginny never liked Ed, but she didn't want to keep her daughter from being happy. But Amanda never did find happiness with Ed.  
  
Ginny listened to Harry tell Michael about the diary that Grandma had found. I can't believe how stupid I used to be. Harry was such a perfect guy. Amanda never found her perfect guy.  
  
Ed was handsome, but a snob. Once they were married, Ed took advantage of Amanda. He beat her. Amanda was afraid, afraid for herself, afraid for her children. It was only after she had gotten pregnant with Rachel that she realized that she had to end this marriage. And she did, and now she was much happier.  
  
Ginny thought her marriage to Harry was perfect. Sure they fought every so often, but they always made up in the end. It seemed to Ginny that so few marriages lasted but hers did. If only the same happiness had come to her miracle daughter.   
  
Ginny looked over to Sam. He was sitting on the armchair, looking bored. He had Harry's black hair, but beyond that, he looked like his father. The same penetrating blue eyes, the same nose, the same ears.   
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
Sam grunted in response. He didn't say anything. Ginny supposed he was shy.   
  
"I hear you started at Hogwarts this year."  
  
He grunted again.  
  
"Which house are you in?"  
  
Sam didn't respond.  
  
"Gryffindor?" He didn't respond. "Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Slytherin?"  
  
Sam grunted at the last choice.  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
He grunted again.   
  
"Really?" Ginny was surprised. I know that Harry was almost put in Slytherin, but it seems unreal that his grandson should be, well, evil.  
  
But his father…  
  
Ginny had met Edward when visiting Hogwarts once. He seemed to be the typical evil Slytherin. What did Amanda ever see in him? Obviously, Sam had inherited something from his father. Rachel and Michael wouldn't remember their father anymore. Michael seemed to adore Harry, this seemed to be a good sign.  
  
Ginny rocked Rachel in her arms and listened to Harry continue the story.  
  
***  
  
Sam was listening to Harry Potter's story, though he pretended not to.   
  
Sam had heard of the Chamber of Secrets from some of his Slytherin buddies. There used to be a basilisk in it, but sadly, 50 years earlier, Harry Potter, his grandfather, had gotten rid of it.  
  
Sam's classmates made fun of him, because they knew who his grandfather was. Sam was ashamed of Harry. All the Slytherins hated Harry Potter because he had led to Voldemort's downfall two times, once as a baby, and once as a 7th year at Hogwarts. It took a lot to prove to his classmates that he was not a Muggle-loving loser like his grandfather. Finally he was accepted as a true Slytherin.  
  
It was such a shame though, that Harry Potter was his grandfather.  
  
Sam listened as his grandfather mentioned the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. A girl's bathroom, with a ghost. Sam realized that he knew where that was.   
  
Maybe I can find the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Sam knew that the basilisk was gone, but there could be interesting things down there anyway. It was worth a shot.  
  
***  
  
Ginny saw the look in Sam's eyes as Harry mentioned how he got into the Chamber of Secrets.   
  
Sam want to try to get in, Ginny thought. What if he's a Parseltongue?  
  
It was possible, after all he was descended from Harry who was one. What if Sam got in to the chamber? The basilisk was gone, but there was still something else there, something only Ginny knew about, something she had never told anyone.   
  
If that got let loose… all would be doomed.   
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I WON'T CONTINUE!!!!!!  



	2. Worries

Okay, here we go. This chapter isn't so good, just read anyway. have fun. and its my birthday today (march 11) so review!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Worries  
  
Amanda had just left, taking the children with her. Harry was smiling to himself, and Ginny watched him, wondering what to say.  
  
"Harry, I'm worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Our grandson. I'm afraid. I think he wants to open the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Nonsense," Harry replied. "He's not even a Parseltongue. And if he is, there isn't anything down there anyway."  
  
Ginny sighed. "What if there is?"  
  
"Ginny, you know perfectly well that the basilisk was killed. Now, don't worry about it."  
  
Ginny contemplated telling Harry what she had seen, when she had been in the Chamber of Secrets fifty years earlier. But somehow, she didn't think Harry would listen to her. He was getting forgetful in his old age, and very hard of hearing. He had been so sick, and now he was so peaceful. Ginny couldn't bear to end his blissful peace with this new information she had been hiding from him for fifty years.  
  
But she had to do something.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, Sam was taking the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. Winter break was over, school was beginning again. Sam was more excited then ever, because he was going to find the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Sam knew that he was a Parseltongue. He had wisely kept it a secret since he found out when he was seven years old. And now that he knew where the chamber was, he could open it. Sure, maybe the horror within the chamber had been killed by Harry Potter, but it would still be really cool to explore it.  
  
Sam got on the train. He walked from compartment to compartment until he found his best friend, Robert.   
  
"Hey Rob!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Sammy!" Robert replied. They smiled at each other. "How was your vacation?"  
  
"Great," Sam replied. "I -" Sam stopped, as one of his classmates walked in. It was Clara Burke, a very pretty Slytherin who he was pretty good friends with. But not ithat/i good.  
  
"Tell ya later," Sam whispered. "Hey Clara! How was iyour/i vacation."  
  
"Wonderful," she replied. "I went to Hawaii with my family." Clara's family was very rich. Clara's mother had been a Malfoy. The Malfoy's were the richest wizarding family in the world.   
  
Sam smiled. "Lucky. I had to visit my grandfather."  
  
Robert and Clara looked at him pityingly. "I know," he sighed. "Pure torture. I had to listen to him go on and on about how he saved my grandmother from the Chamber of Secrets. He's such a Muggle-lover, it's scary. I can't believe I'm related to him."  
  
"Maybe you're not. I mean, you're nothing like him."   
  
Sam smiled. He knew that Clara had finally accepted him.   
  
* * *  
  
That night, Ginny lay in bed, thinking about what she should do. She remembered fifty years ago how she had been the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. If it weren't for Harry, she would still be down there. Dead.   
  
After Harry saved her life, he had ignored her. Ginny couldn't blame him, after all, Harry could have any girl he wanted. He went out with many girls, Cho, Hermoine, Parvati, Lavender, the list went on. But he had dumped every single one. Because they weren't right for him. Because they weren't Ginny.   
  
After Ginny graduated, he asked her out. It had been seven long years that Ginny liked Harry, and she had finally given up on him. She went out with Colin in 7th year, though she still had feelings for Harry. When Harry asked her out, she almost said no, because of all the pain she had gone through. In the end, she said yes. And they got married.  
  
Ginny sighed. Harry and her had been through a lot together. He had even saved her life. But Harry wasn't going to get her through this one. She had to do it herself.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She knew what she had to do. She took a pen and wrote -  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I went to visit Hermione at Hogwarts. I'll be back soon.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
Ginny got up and walked out of the house, hoping she wasn't too late.  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I WON"T CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. To Hogwarts

Chapter Three - To Hogwarts  
  
Hermione Weasley sat in her office. Hermione was the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and reminded many of Professor McGonagall.   
  
She had just received an owl from her sister-in-law, Ginny. Ginny was coming to visit her, which was slightly strange, especially as she was coming without Harry. Could something possibly be wrong with Ginny and Harry's marriage?  
  
That couldn't be, Hermione thought to herself. After all these years, Hermione couldn't imagine anything getting in the way of their love. They had always been the perfect couple, even though no one had realized it at first.  
  
Hermione loved her job. She loved teaching the children, even the Slytherins. She loved being at Hogwarts, where she had such wonderful memories of herself, Harry, and Ron, growing up together. She remembered how the two boys had fought for her love during their 6th year, and how she fell in love with Ron. She remembered how Ginny had always been pining for Harry, and how Harry did not realize until it was almost too late.  
  
Why was Ginny coming back to Hogwarts without Harry?  
  
***  
  
Sam sat in the Slytherin common-room, playing Exploding Snap with Robert and a few other guys. It was late, and the common-room empty, except for Sam and his friends.  
  
"Guys, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Robert replied.  
  
"Remember when I told you that I was visiting my grandfather over vacation?"  
  
"Yeah," they replied.  
  
"Well, I found out how to get into the Chamber of Secrets. And I plan on doing it. Tomorrow night. Who's with me?"  
  
Robert and the others looked on in shock. "I'm in." Robert replied, breathing heavily.  
  
The two other boys nodded.   
  
***  
  
Ginny arrived at Hogwarts early the next morning. It was too early to go see Hermione, so she walked around the grounds, remembering everything that happened to her when she was a student. The castle hadn't changed much, though the staff had. The old generation had died out, including Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Snape. They were gone, and new teachers had come in their stead. Professor Greene was the headmaster, and Hermione, who would soon replace him, was the Transfiguration professor.   
  
Ginny remembered her first year at Hogwarts very well. She remembered how scared she was, and how excited she was. She remembered how she had taken the boat across the lake that first day. She remembered how she prayed to be in Gryffindor, and that the hat almost put her in Ravenclaw. The hat said she would have done well there. Then she remembered how Harry and Ron came in by her father's flying car. Ginny laughed, in memory of the event.   
  
But her happiness the first year did not last long, soon she was in the clutches of Tom Riddle, who forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets, and to kill Mudbloods. Luckily, it had failed, and the students she tried to kill, including her friends Hermione and Colin, were only petrified. And luckily, Harry had saved her before she was killed.  
  
Ginny shuddered, remembering the Chamber of Secrets. How Tom had pushed her down the pipe and dragged her into the Chamber. And Ginny shuddered even more, remembering what she had seen there, what Sam might unknowingly let out.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up early that morning. It was around 5:00. He usually did not wake up that early unless something was wrong.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He could barely see but immediately he knew what was missing.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses and put them on his face. He wondered where Ginny had gone at 5:00 in the morning. Then he noticed a note, lying on the night table.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I went to visit Hermione at Hogwarts. I'll be back soon.  
Love, Ginny  
  
Harry reread the note, not sure that he had gotten it right the first time. Why would Ginny go to see Hermione in the middle of the night. Why couldn't she just wait until morning?  
  
Harry tried to think of a reason that Ginny would leave. What had Ginny been saying the other day? Something was worrying her.  
  
Then Harry remembered. It was Sam, their grandson. Ginny was worried about him. He was worried that he would try to open the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
That was ridiculous. He couldn't do it, he wasn't a Parselmouth.  
  
Or was he?  
  
It was possible, Harry thought. Like grandfather, like grandson.  
  
But it certainly wasn't worth worrying about. After all, Ginny knew as well as he did that the basilisk was destroyed, and there was no danger in the chamber anymore.  
  
Harry sighed. There was nothing to worry about. Ginny was just getting paranoid in her old age. She would be back soon, realizing that she needn't have gone.   
  
But, as Harry fell asleep, he had a sudden momentary feeling that perhaps Ginny was in more danger than he realized.   



End file.
